simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Aurora Skies
}} leftAurora Skies (Noorderlicht Luchten) is de achtste wereld van De Sims 3 Store uitgegeven op 21 februari 2013. Het thema van Aurora Skies is gebaseerd op een IJslands kuststadje. De standaardversie kost zo'n 2450 SimPoints, terwijl de Gouden versie 4350 SimPoints is. Beschrijving left|75pxGa op verkenning in een gloednieuwe wereld - Ontdek de wonderen van Aurora Skies vandaag nog! Een adembenemende omgeving en een onaangetaste natuur staan je te wachten in Aurora Skies! Dit curieuze kustplaatsje biedt de beste harmonieuze levensstijl: uitgestrekte grondstukken in een milieuvriendelijke gemeenschap, indrukwekkende watervallen die op de oevers van een geothermaal meer neerkletteren en heteluchtballonnen waarmee je door de bontgekleurde nachthemel zweeft. Wat zul jij in Aurora Skies vinden? Achtergrondverhaal right Doe het voor de wetenschap! De wetenschap is overal om ons heen, maar in Aurora Skies is het niet alleen iets dat je leert, maar ook iets dat je doet! We hebben jonge knappe koppen nodig om de dromen van de toekomst werkelijkheid te laten worden. Zelfs nu vinden we al meer toepassingen voor afval om de planeet te helpen. Het opladen van batterijen, het aandrijven van machines; de mogelijkheden zijn eindeloos. We hebben net de laatste hand gelegd aan een aangepaste heteluchtballon die vuilnis als brandstof gebruikt en het in pure lucht met dennengeur verandert. Nu kun je op efficiënte wijze reizen en van een romantisch tochtje genieten zonder dat het de ozonlaag (of je neus) iets kost! Elk jaar maken we steeds meer spannende dingen in de wereld van de wetenschap. Harten die op vuilnis lopen, auto's die op harten lopen, katten op zonne-energie! Wat zul je nog meer verzinnen? Het is allemaal aan jou. Doe het voor de wetenschap! Wist je dat. Heteluchtballonnen een episch transportmiddel zijn gebaseerd op het simpele feit dat warme lucht lichter is dan koude lucht? Ze stijgen dankzij het hittesysteem in de ballon op: doordat de temperatuur van de lucht in de ballon warmer wordt, en de buitenkant kouder, begint de ballon te zweven. Je hebt meer lucht nodig om zwaardere dingen de lucht in te laten gaan; daarom moeten de ballonnen ook zo groot zijn! Cool toch? Families *'Adamsson huishouden' Velkominn 56 :Ericka heeft keihard geknokt om het tot burgermeester van Aurora Skies te schoppen. Ze geniet van een luxe leventje met de liefde van haar leven en zakenmagnaat Simon, maar het leven aan de top is niet makkelijk. En met een baby in aantocht is het afwachten of ze nog gelukkiger worden of langzaam op onheil afstevenen. :§100.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Simon Adamsson, Ericka Berge *'Apple familie' Velkominn 65 :Yuri laat zich niet graag binden. Geen huis, liefde of baan - niets houdt haar lang op één plek. Maar de laatste tijd ziet ze afkeur in de ogen van haar zoon Karl gezien, die ervoor heeft gekozen bij zijn vader te wonen. Kan ze lang genoeg blijven om een moeder te zijn voor deze opgroeiende jongen of zal hun relatie voor altijd een deuk oplopen door haar wispelturige aard? :§45.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Yuri Apple *'Birch familie' Bosrand 82 :Adam is ondanks zijn spieren, of misschien juist wel dankzij zijn spieren, een echte spetter. Niemand weet het eigenlijk omdat niemand zich kan herinneren hem ooit zonder die indrukwekkende spieren te hebben gezien. Het enige dat ze wel weten is dat hij keihard werkt aan zijn image van knappe atleet met honderden fans. :§12.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Adam Birch *'Clark familie' Steenweg 8 :De milieuvriendelijke atmosfeer is wat de Clarks naar de stad heeft gebracht. Ze zijn dol op de aarde en hun leventje zonder noemenswaardige problemen en al te ingewikkeld gedoe. :§25.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Evan Clark, Jessie Clark, Wanda Clark *'Day huishouden' Velkominn 60 :Het Herderlijk Hospitium is een plek waar vermoeide jonge reizigers die krap bij kas zitten een onderdak vinden als ze in Aurora Skies aankomen. Miriam, Ciro, Pedro en Angelica zijn allemaal op zoek naar avontuur, maar zullen ze ook redenen vinden om te blijven? :§18.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Miriam Day, Angelica Diamond, Pedro Herrerra, Ciro Perry *'Elliot huishouden' Velkominn 68 :Jackie Elliot en Felicia Lin zijn een typisch voorbeeld van doorsnee stadsbewoners. Deze stijlvolle en lieve vrouwen zouden nooit Jackie en Felicia kunnen zijn; de voortvluchtige juweel- en kunstdieven. Of wel? :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Jackie Elliot, Felicia Lin *'Frimann familie' Velkominn 61 :Martina Frimann is het best bewaarde geheim van Aurora; haar culinaire lekkernijen zijn ware kunstwerken. De stadsbewoners vinden het geweldig dat het beste restaurant ter wereld in hun stad staat, maar zal dit nieuwtje niet uitlekken nu er een journalist rondsnuffelt in de stad? '' :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Martina Frimann *'Gniep familie' ''Steenweg 6 :De familie Gniep hebben toegankelijke wetenschap en een toegankelijke samenleving in een hoog vaandel staan. Gundrun en Bjorn waren de vooraanstaande knappe koppen op het gebied van geavanceerde geotechnologieën die de stad hebben gevormd. Nu ze twee jonge kinderen hebben, overwegen ze hun liefde voor de wetenschap naar een andere stad te verhuizen. Maar dat mag uiteraard geen doorsnee plek zijn... :§15.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Bjorn Gniep, Gundrun Gniep, Loki Gniep, Erin Gniep *'Hallur familie' Falstrazicht 14 :Lara vond het heel moeilijk om na haar scheiding weer bij haar moeder in te trekken, maar ze vond het nog moeilijker om haar dochter Kristin achter te laten. Ze is blij dat haar ongelukkige huwelijk is ontbonden en dat ze zichzelf heeft teruggevonden, maar zou ze echt het geluk kunnen vinden in het naseizoen van haar leven? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Andrea Hallur, Lara Hallur *'Hannes familie' Zwavelpad 30 :Hoe noem je een kunstenaar wiens werk niet populair is? Onbegrepen! Gunnar weet dat zijn kunst niet over de toonbanken vliegt, maar dat komt alleen maar omdat de stadsbewoners jaloers zijn op zijn talent. Op een dag zullen ze zijn ware talent erkennen, maar hij hoopt dat hij dan niet al onder de groene zoden ligt. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Gunnar Hannes *'Helgason familie' Steenweg 3 :Lief Helgason is dol op zijn drie kinderen. Zo dol dat hij in al zijn drie vechtscheidingen voor de voogdij heeft gevochten. Mensen vinden het misschien gek dat al zijn kinderen van een andere vrouw zijn, maar deze ouderwetse man wordt nou eenmaal snel verliefd. Kan deze alleenstaande papa alleen voor zijn kinderen zorgen, of doemt vrouw nummer vier al aan de horizon op? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 4 :Karen Helgason, Karl Helgason, Kristin Helgason, Lief Helgason *'Ingberg familie' Velkominn 57 :Wat gebeurt er als een briljante wetenschapper en een eersteklas chirurg trouwen en een doorsnee kind produceren? Nog een keer een slim kindje proberen te maken! Kunnen Jakob en Iris de kleine Jonas genoeg liefde geven terwijl ze druk bezig zijn met het maken van een verbetering? :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Iris Ingberg, Jakob Ingberg, Jonas Ingberg *'Mango familie' Geothermaalweg 25 :Magnus Mango is de militaire leider van Aurora Skies. Toen zijn jongere neef Maru hem schreef om hem te vertellen dat hij het tot militair leider van Sunlit Tides had geschopt, kon hij niet trotser zijn! Het is niet echt fijn dat krankzinnigheid in de Mango-familie voorkomt, maar het is wel fijn dat het leger van Aurora Skies net zo weinig wordt gebruikt als het leger van Sunlit Tides. '' :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Magnus Mango *'Olivia huishouden' ''Velkominn 59 :Estella en Sophia zijn naar de stad gekomen voor een wild weekend dat in een eindeloze boemel is veranderd! Een gezinsleven is voor losers en ze zijn niet van plan hun wilde haren kwijt te raken. Zal een onverwachte baby hun plannen kunnen dwarsbomen? :§16.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Estella Olivia, Sophia Rios *'Olsson huishouden' Lokhorstweg 32 :Toen Oskar zijn vrouw Anna verloor, dacht hij dat zijn leven geen zin meer had. Maar hij had het mis! Hij trok in bij zijn beste vriend Emil en samen brachten ze nog heel wat mooie jaren door. Toen Oskar Emil verloor, dacht hij dat zijn leven geen zin meer had. En dat klopte ook! Maar de vriendschapsbanden waren te sterk voor het hiernamaals, dus zetten Emil en Oskar tegenwoordig als geest de boel op stelten in Aurora Skies. '' :§13.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Oskar Olsen, Emil Olsson *'Oss familie' ''Zwavelpad 47 :Josefin heeft al heel wat ellende meegemaakt, waaronder het vroege heengaan van haar man, en wil koste wat kost haar twee zoons tegen nog meer ongeluk en verdriet beschermen. Ze probeert haar zoons te leren om op het rechte pad te blijven, maar zal haar overbezorgdheid er niet juist toe leiden dat ze in opstand komen? :§14.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Arvid Oss, Edvin Oss, Josefin Oss *'Svard familie' Falstrazicht 19 :De gebroeders Svard proberen het al zo lang sinds Sims zich kunnen herinneren het te maken in de muziekbusiness, maar de legende houdt op bij de stadsgrenzen. Hun talent wordt alleen gehinderd door een tekort aan kapitaal, maar ze hebben de hoop nog niet opgegeven! Stein blijft elke dag oefenen terwijl Stefan als journalist werkt om wat geld in het laatje te brengen. Zullen deze twee ooit nog op wereldtournee gaan? :§25.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Stefan Svard, Stein Svard *'Valquist huishouden' Falstrazicht 22 :Viktor Valquist en Jesper Sandstrom zijn al jaren onafscheidelijk. Ze wonen niet alleen samen, maar de inwoners zien ze ook vaak samen wandelen in het park, een vorkje prikken in restaurants of een bezoekje aan het museum brengen. Nu Viktor een dochter, Linn Valstrom, heeft geadopteerd is hun leven helemaal een toonbeeld van geluk. :§10.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Jesper Sandstrom, Viktor Valquist, Linn Valstrom *'Vinter familie' Zwavelpad 26 :Astrid doet er alles aan om niet net zo als haar moeder of zus te eindigen. Ze zijn intens verbitterd en vinden niets leuker dan alles af te kraken terwijl Astrid juist geluk en gezondheid nastreeft. Met haar recente titel van Miss Aurora Skies op zak en een nieuwe relatie met Gunnar Hannes, heeft ze heel wat om tevreden over te zijn. Kan Astrid het negativisme van de dames in haar leven van zich afschudden of is ze voorbestemd bij hun miserie te worden betrokken? :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 2 :Astrid Vinter, Tinna Vinter, Veronika Vinter *'Warbler familie' Velkominn 66 :Fjord is een nationale schat, een rockster, en de enige beroemdheid van de stad. En omdat ze de enige beroemdheid is, moet ze excentrisch genoeg zijn voor iedereen, en dat is niet altijd even makkelijk! Nu ze op het punt staat een (*slik*) echte volwassene te worden, vraagt ze zich af of er niet meer in het leven is dan dit. :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 1 :Fjord Warbler *'Wong familie' Bosrand 83 :Rajita Wong weet niet wat ze met haar echtgenoot aan moet. Zijn ietwat maffe, maar charmante, stijl is op hun dochter overgeslagen! Dat was prima toen ze nog thuis waren, maar hier in een nieuwe stad is het tijd voor verandering. Kan ze de stijl van haar dochter nog veranderen voor het te laat is? :§30.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Ari Wong, Jennika Wong, Rajita Wong *'Wrede familie' Zwavelpad 41 :Voor de familie Wrede staat alles in het teken van vissen en sporten. Als je de toewijding hebt om de grootste vis van je leven te vangen, of aan de zwaarste gewichten te hangen, dan weet je toch alles wat je van het leven moet weten, of niet? :§20.000 :Moeilijkheid: 3 :Cassidy Wrede, Elin Wrede, Johan Wrede Huisloze Sims Dit zijn standaardsims zonder woning wanneer Aurora Skies voor het eerst geladen wordt. *Baldur Einarsson *Filipio Faoa *Chin Han *Barbara Jonsdottir *Saia Ngo *Tomas Pellerano *Carolina Sanchez *Helga Sandell *Margaret Thompson *Samar Zahn NPC's *Solveig Dorit ([krantenmeisje) *Brynda Frey (babysitter) *Katy Jayne (reparateur) *Aina Ahere (schoonmaakster) *Leena Fernandez (postbode) *Erla Nilsen (inbreker) *Annie Zhong (politieagente) *Nanna Anderberg (deurwaarder) *Jared Smith (brandweervrouw) *Sunna Flosadottir (maatschappelijk werkster) *Ingrid Linhart (maatschappelijk werkster) *Elsa Sparks (pizzabezorgster) *Dominga Cortez (wetenschapsnerd) *Lee Jung (krantenjongen) *Wyzel Pierce (babysitter) *Aaron Lopez (reparateur) *Felix Jonatan (schoonmaker) *Roger Goth (postbode) *Oskar Stefansson (inbreker) *Amanda Lund (politieagent) *Claudio Morrera (deurwaarder) *Asanka Baya (brandweerman) *Angelika Olsen (maatschappelijk werker) *Diesel Shane (maatschappelijk werker) *James Lim (pizzabezorger) Overleden Sims *Olaf Oddison *Kalle Oss *Anna Olsen *Jesper Rolf *Arnard Vinter Kavels Lege Kavels *Bosrand 85 *Bosrand 87 *Bosrand 90 *Bosrand 95 *Falstrazicht 17 *Lokhorstweg 35 *Steenweg 5 *Steenweg 7 *Steenweg 9 *Velkominn 64 *Wolvenstraat 41 *Zwavelpad 34 *Zwavelpad 36 *Zwavelpad 38 *Zwavelpad 40 *Zwavelpad 42 Bewoond *Bosrand 82 bewoond door Birch *Bosrand 83 bewoond door Wong *Falstrazicht 14 bewoond door Hallur *Falstrazicht 19 bewoond door Svard *Falstrazicht 22 bewoond door Valquist *Geothermaalweg 25 bewoond door Mango *Lokhorstweg 32 bewoond door Olsson *Steenweg 3 bewoond door Helgason *Steenweg 6 bewoond door Gniep *Steenweg 8 bewoond door Clark *Velkominn 56 bewoond door Adamsson *Velkominn 57 bewoond door Ingberg *Velkominn 59 bewoond door Olivia *Velkominn 60 bewoond door Day *Velkominn 61 bewoond door Frimann *Velkominn 65 bewoond door Apple *Velkominn 66 bewoond door Warbler *Velkominn 68 bewoond door Elliot *Zwavelpad 26 bewoond door Vinter *Zwavelpad 30 bewoond door Hannes *Zwavelpad 41 bewoond door Wrede *Zwavelpad 47 bewoond door Oss Onbewoond *Bosrand 80 *Bosrand 86 *Falstrazicht 20 *Velkominn 58 *Velkominn 62 *Zwavelpad 33 *Zwavelpad 37 *Zwavelpad 43 *Zwavelpad 46 *Zwavelpad 49 Openbare Kavels Rabbit holes worden niet genoemd. *Björn Café *De Blauwe Lagune *Fjara Zandoever *Duurzame Openbare Tuin *Geruisloos Park *Gewichtig Wonderland *Groene Grond *Het Behang Museum van Moderne Kunst *Kampvuur Kuststrook *Kustrots Strand *Lenen en Leren Bibliotheek *Morgenstond Mortuarium en Kerkhof *Perspectief Park *Recreatief Reservaat *Sundhöll Openbaar Zwembad *Supergolf Sportschool *Sereen Zandstrand *Viskar Vis Park *Ziltige Zandkunst *Zonsopgang Vispark *Zwem en Week Station Galerij |-|Afbeeldingen = DS3AS Afbeelding 1.jpg DS3AS Afbeelding 2.jpg DS3AS Afbeelding 3.jpg DS3AS Afbeelding 4.jpg DS3AS Afbeelding 5.jpg DS3AS Afbeelding 6.jpg DS3AS Afbeelding 7.jpg DS3AS Afbeelding 8.jpg DS3AS Afbeelding 9.jpg en:Aurora Skies fr:Aurora Skies pt-br:Aurora Skies ru:Аврора Скайс Categorie:Aurora Skies Categorie:De Sims 3 Store